Instant Noodles
by NapTime69
Summary: Mako sneaks Korra into the under-construction arena until they get hungry and head back to his place...


Korra's laughter rang out, echoing loudly across the empty gym.

"Shhh!" Mako said, holding back his own laughter and making a frantic attempt to shush her, not wanting the noise to catch the attention of a security guard. "Korra, it wasn't _that_ funny."

Despite his efforts, Korra was now curled up on the floor, rocking with silent laughter "_Yes it was,_" she breathed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You should have seen your face!"

"Come on…" he pleaded, glancing furtively over his shoulder at the door. "Do you _want_ to get caught?"

"Lighten up, Mr. Killjoy," she said, still giggling.

As Mako watched her struggle to regain control over herself, an amused smile spread across his face. If he had known sneaking her into the half-renovated arena would induce this level of ecstasy in her, he would have done it weeks ago. He'd make a fool out of himself every night if it meant he'd get to witness her face light up like this. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Mako plopped down next to her and resigned himself to waiting for her to tire out.

Korra did eventually calm down, though her breathing was still labored. With a contented sigh, she rolled over and settled her head in Mako's lap.

Mako tried to relax; this wasn't anything new. Korra wasn't shy about touching her teammates (probably all that time spent sparring at the compound) and he knew by now that she wasn't trying to start something. Nonetheless, he was grateful that she was a good several inches away from the heat that was slowly rising just below his hips.

It had been almost two months since they started dating and he had yet to seal the deal, though not for lack of trying. Tenzin had apparently taken it upon himself to protect Korra's virtue. Everyday he found a new reason to prevent Korra and Mako from spending time alone together. Mako didn't dare kiss her in front of one of the airbender kids, and the one time he and Korra was out past curfew Tenzin sent the metalbender cops to pull them apart.

Mako let her lie there for a few moments while she collected herself before nudging her with his knee.

"If Tenzin hasn't noticed that you're gone by now he's probably not going to any time soon," said Mako. "How about we walk over to my place and get something to eat?"

Korra shot up her eyes wide with want. "I would _kill_ for some roast duck," she said reverently. "Tenzin is driving me crazy with this vegetarianism."

Mako fumbled with the keys to his and Bolin's tiny apartment a few blocks over from the arena. Korra suppressed a grin behind him. After his declaration of love at the South Pole, he had developed the adorable habit of turning into a complete klutz whenever they were alone. She knew it embarrassed him, but she loved that she had that effect on someone, let alone someone who was usually Mr. Cool-under-fire.

He finally got the door unlocked and flicked on the light, illuminating the sparsely furnished living room and tiny kitchen. Korra flopped down on the familiar couch that they had managed to salvage from the arena apartment as Mako tossed the keys on the counter.

"Don't get too comfortable," he chided playfully. "I'll be right back."

He disappeared into his room, leaving Korra to stare at the Water Tribe wall hangings that her parents had sent back with the brothers; it was almost like being home. Her trance was broken when Mako stepped into the living room, looking sheepish.

"So, uh, Bolin kinda cleaned me out for his date tonight. I can make you something here though…" Korra stood and sauntered over to him, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"That sounds perfect," she said with a smile. He smiled back and followed her over to the kitchen where Korra promptly began ripping open cabinet doors. Mako opened the one over the sink and sighed.

"Ok so we've got Flame-O Noodles, Flame-O Noodles, and oh look, _more_ Flame-O Noodles." Korra gave a small snort and got up and wandered over to where he was standing. She placed a hand on his shoulder to steady her as she stood on her tiptoes to see into the cabinet.

"Wow, is this really all you guys eat? No wonder I always lap you on runs," she said, rummaging through the mostly empty cabinet.

"No, we just haven't gotten groceries in a while," he said defensively, the dig almost distracting him from the warmth of her hand through his jacket. "And that was one time, and Bolin and I were very hung-over thank you very much," he said, flicking her playfully on the arm. She spun around.

"Can't admit I'm faster than you, can you?" she whispered through one of her crooked grins, her face so close to his that he could feel her breath. As hand-holding was the most physical contact he could manage most of the time, the nearness of her lips was overpowering. This was his chance.

In one swift motion, he reached behind Korra and, grabbing the back of her head, pressed his lips against hers. It was Korra's turn to widen her eyes in surprise before she let them flutter close, allowing herself to sink into him. She felt his other arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss, as tried to pry open her mouth with his tongue. She obliged and settled her arms around his neck, her heart pounding in her ears as their tongues met.

Mako couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away and scooped her up in his arms, making a beeline for the opposite end of the apartment, smiling slightly as she kicked off her boots and tugged the scarf from around his neck. He pushed his door aside and they toppled onto the bed, Korra grinning up at him.

Her face fell and Mako realized he was staring again, caught in her blue gaze.

"Is everything ok?" she asked softly, softer than he'd ever heard it.

"Yea, of course, sorry," he said, hastily planting a kiss under her jaw, loving the way her breath caught when he did so.

"I've just been wanting…you for a while now," he said as he kissed down her neck and back up to her ear. "You distracted me as usual." He nipped at her ear and she let out a little gasp, arching her back into him. He left his mouth there and began to slide his hands down to the hem of her shirt while she knotted her fingers in his hair, her breathing labored.

As he peeled the thin fabric off her body, she sat up and began attacking the clasps of his jacket, which he shrugged out of, whipping off his shirt and undershirt before pushing Korra back down to the bed with another kiss. He pulled away and stared dumfounded at the bindings covering her breasts.

She giggled and sat up again, reaching behind her as she said, "'Lemme help you with that, city boy," her voice breathier than before.

Seeing the fabric loosen, Mako slipped a hand underneath, pressing her back down to the bed, as she let out a quick laugh before he stifled it with his lips on hers. He ran his thumb across her nipple and she gripped his hair tighter, kissing him harder.

The feel of her skin, smooth under his rough hands, was bringing him dangerously close to the edge and with a frustrated sigh, he clawed the wraps the rest of the way off. He paused for a moment to watch as her cheeks turned ever pinker; he would have stared all night if Korra hadn't reached up and pulled him back down to her.

He buried his face in her neck before moving to her breast sucking gently as he kneaded the other, glancing up for a moment as Korra let out a small moan of pleasure, her fingers once again tangled in his messy hair; he wanted to know what other sounds she would make.

He flicked his tongue over the bare skin and felt more than heard her breathing increase rapidly. He slowly slid his hand down her side, across her impressive abdominals, and under her waistband, only to encounter more bindings; these, however, were slightly damp, the thought of which sent another rush of heat down to his crotch. He sighed exasperatedly, resting his forehead on her ribcage. _Why did she have to wear such complicated clothing?_

"Those just slide off," he heard her whisper somewhere outside the fog enveloping his mind. He instantly hooked his fingers over the top of the fabric, pressed his lips into her stomach, and pulled, managing to get both layers of bottoms off in one motion.

He sat back on his heels and let the thick fabric fall softly to the ground, allowing himself a moment to take in her naked form. The light from the city outside his small window cast shadows over her tan skin; never in a million years did he think he'd _actually_ be here with her, things were always just too complicated.

But as he ran his hand gently over the curve of her hip, her half-open bright blue eyes locked on his amber ones and it all seemed so simple: he loved her and he had to have her. Now.

He shook his head once again and settled back down on top of her, feeling the warmth of her core on his palm and her lips on his as he slid a finger slowly inside her. She brought her knees up to rest on either side of Mako's hips, moaning again, this time louder, and he slipped another finger in, his thumb on her most sensitive area.

He curled his fingers into her soft flesh and rubbed slow circles with his thumb, eliciting more fervent cries as he sped up. She arched her back, pressing herself up on her elbows as he felt her heat tighten around his fingers and she let out a small scream from behind her tightly closed lips, tiny tongues of fire leaping to life from her nose and her clenched fists, scorching the sheets. She collapsed back onto them, pulling Mako down with her.

He started for his belt buckle, but Korra beat him to it. She quickly undid the latch and had him in her hand before he fully realized what was happening. He inhaled sharply at the feel of her hand on his naked self, and bit down hard on her shoulder, making her yelp.

"Sorry," he breathed. "I just wasn't ready for that," he added with a faint laugh.

"Its fine," she said, and he could tell she was smiling as she began to slide her hand up and down the length of him. He shimmied the rest of the way out of his pants and tried to concentrate on not finishing now. He felt the heat rising inside him and with a gasp, grabbed Korra's hand to stop her from accidentally ending the night early.

His head snapped up to stare into her confused face, a pleading expression on his and Korra understood. The corner of her mouth turned up slowly and her eyes softened as she guided him to her entrance. She let go and with a deep breath Mako pushed into her, a muffled cry escaping his lips as she exhaled audibly.

He began to move inside her one hand gripping her hip, the other knotted in the sheets next to her head. The sight of her naked body, shining with sweat, writhing beneath him was getting to be too much and he squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to wait; he had to make sure it was good for her too.

They fell into an easy cadence and she groaned with every thrust, her hips moving with his. Mako felt the sparks start at his fingertips and growled as he concentrated on controlling his bending; hating that he would leave marks.

Nevertheless, he picked up the pace and watched as Korra curled underneath him, her eyes shut tight, her fingernails digging into the skin at his waist. Her face screwed up as he pressed deeper into her, a whimper escaping from her mouth.

With a groan of "Mako!" and a powerful gust of wind from her fingertips, he felt her come again, her wetness contracting around him as he tried to relax with her. They were still for a moment while Mako nibbled on her ear listening to her pant, until Korra's eyes fluttered open and without warning, flipped Mako onto his back.

He looked up at her mischievous smile and felt a flicker of fire flare out of his open mouth. Korra seemed to like this and began grinding her pelvis against his. Mako gripped her hips with both hands and dug his fingers into the muscles of her backside. This was too much. He felt his composure begin to slip, and with a growl, hooked Korra around the waist and frantically twisted around so she was under him once more.

He couldn't hold back anymore and burying his face in her hair, he thrust wildly into her, barely aware of a female voice calling out his name. With a strangled cry, he tore his head up and let out a long blast of fire at the glass windows and heard an ominous cracking sound where Korra had braced herself against the wall separating his bedroom from Bolin's, which was blessedly empty for the night.

Shaking, he rested his forehead on hers, their chests rising and falling with one another. He tilted his chin forward and gave her a quick peck and he felt her smile. He opened his eyes and looked down at Korra's flushed cheeks before her eyes opened and he was sucked into their stare. Brushing a stray hair out of her face, he sighed before pulling out of her and awkwardly clearing his throat.

"I…I love you, Korra," he said softly. She lifted herself off the pillow and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you too, Mako," she whispered, biting her lip as she smiled. "I'm…I'm really glad…" she trailed off, suddenly shy.

Mako graced her with a smile of his own, and, kissing her gently on the forehead, shifted to be next to her; they would work on the talking part later. As sleep threatened to overtake him, she squirmed closer, and Mako caught the scent of saltwater and ash from her hair. He took a deep breath and let himself drift off, hoping that Bolin would be late coming in tomorrow morning.


End file.
